


SuperNega Tumblr Prompts

by fysupermega



Category: SuperNega, supermega, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Demons, Doppelganger, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fysupermega/pseuds/fysupermega
Summary: Here's a series of SuperNega prompts I've gotten on Tumblr. Enjoy these little, mini stories.





	1. Mistake

“Come on, Ryan! Stop being such a baby!”

It was his Ryan’s 13th birthday, and his friends were spending the night to celebrate. The plan was to stay up to watch scary movies, but one of his friends decided to bring something to make the night more exciting. “I’m not scared! Shut up!”

_It’s just an ouija board_ , he thought. _What’s the worst that can happen?_


	2. Burger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned, there is some blatant hinting at animal abuse / cruelty in this one.

Ryan was surprised, both in the fact that Matt wanted to make burgers for the two of them and with just how amazing they were. The one he had made for Ryan was juicy, tender, seasoned perfectly, and cooked just how Ryan liked his burgers. It’s just, it didn’t taste like any meat he had ever tasted before.

Ryan looked over. “Matt, what kind of burger did you say this was again?”

His companion smiled, flashing a pair of fangs. “A Lego burger,” Cist said coldly.


	3. Camelot

Ryan had been working late at the Grump Space. Alone. He should’ve known better, especially after the other night. But he just needed to get those videos done, and now he was beaten, bloodied, and bruised, and tied to a chair.

“You know Magee, I consider our relationship as akin to Arthur and Merlin,” Eerie said, sitting opposite Ryan, absentmindedly playing with his prized dagger “You have all this potential in you, just waiting to be set free. And I can help you. I can mentor you. I can give you the tools, the skill, to harness that energy. That potential. You just have to say the word.”

“No,” Ryan replied.  _How had he gotten this strong,_ Ryan thought. _How could I let this happen?_

Instantly, Eerie was behind him, the dagger now dangerously close to the man’s neck. “Wrong answer.”


	4. Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is fairly incomplete. I originally intended on going a bit inside Eerie's character and having a bit of fun with him (in the process, commenting on Ryan's weight since Eerie likes mocking him every chance he gets), but I just ended up hating it and publishing it as is.

It had been a week since Eerie had been able to gain enough power for a human form. And so far, he could take it or leave it. It was too much work; too much maintenance. True, he still had some power, and his body could withstand and survive much more in an hour than most human bodies could in an entire lifetime, but he was still knocked out for 6 hours every night. And he still had to use the bathroom. It was, at the very minimum, an inconvenience.

Still, he had found joy in what humans called “junk food.” (He particularly enjoyed the one time he bought a few Big Macs and forced Ryan to eat one.) And, after stealing a bag of candy from a local store, he found that he had a bit of a sweet tooth. He particularly enjoyed Reese’s Pieces.


End file.
